


It's War

by hanorganaas



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e04 Painless, F/M, Humor, Multi, Pranks, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prank war waged between Morgan and Reid dosen't stop once the wheels were down. Episode Coda to 07x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's War

"Oh baby girl I cannot wait to get home," Derek Morgan said as he stepped in the car with his girlfriend Penelope Garcia, "Reid's screaming gave me a bit of a headache."

"Don't worry dear," Penelope Garcia said as she got into the passenger seat closing the door, "because not only do you have the perfect weapon to get him back, you have a woman with a magic touch to take care of you."

"Oh baby girl you always make me feel better." 

Derek moved in to kiss her as he turned on the ignition. The soothing sounds of R&B which made for the perfect make out music filled the car. And then as soon as their lips touched......

"WAHHHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Penelope shrieked as she held her ears.

Derek growled as he moved away from the technical analyst and turned off the radio. First his MP3 player, then his phone, now his car.

"Oh now he's gonna get it!" He growled.

It wasn't long before a red convertible pulled next to his SUV blasting Meatloaf's Paradise by _The Dashboard Light_. He turned his head to look out his passenger window to see Dr. Spencer Reid in the driver's seat wearing sunglasses though it was nighttime. One hand on the wheel the other wrapped behind the passenger seat where girlfriend Emily Prentiss sat rolling her eyes. He stuck up a peace sign (which Morgan thought was Reid's way of flipping the bird before) before speeding off.

"Don't worry dear Derek, I've got the perfect way to get him back."

\-----------------

Tonight was going all according to plan. After a series of delays beyond their control (well he was part of it too), Spencer was finally going to make his move on Emily. And what better way to do it by sitting on the couch watching the Series Six finale of their favorite show _Doctor Who_. And just as he expected Emily began to become emotional at the climax of the episode.

The more emotional the episode became, the closer she embraced him until finally, she was laying her head on his shoulder.

 _"You may kiss the bride."_

"Make it a good one!" The TV said.

And as the couple moved in to kiss each other on the television screen, Spencer lifted Emily's head and moved it to kiss her. His heart was fluttering in excitement as the kiss deepened nothing could ruin this moment and then.......

There was a quick sound of static before the scene changed. Spencer and Emily looked up in horror and saw....the infamous scene from Silence of The Lambs, where the killer did the strip tease in front of the camera.

"MORGAN!" He roared as he pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed the culprit of this heinous prank.

"Spence relax!" Emily said grabbing a tissue and dabbing her watery eyes, "it's a harmless prank. Actually it was kind of funny."

Spencer didn't listen the moment he heard the sound of Morgan's voice he went on a tirade:

"YOU HAPPY NOW! You just killed the romantic mood of my date you overgrown child. You know what! Screw it, I am going to be the adult here and turn the other cheek. You won it's over! See you at the office tomorrow!"

Before Morgan can answer on the other line Spencer hung up the phone.

"You lied about ending the prank war didn't you," Emily said raising on a eyebrow.

"Yup, and I am going to get him back when he least expects it."    
    


End file.
